Slight of Hand
by Screaming Kittycat
Summary: The Dragonborn was a crafty woman, she is able to steal your gold and jewels without you even realising. It is that skill that caught Brynjolf's attention when she walked into Riften...well actually, it was her swaying hips that he saw first.
1. Chapter 1

Brynjolf, the second in command to the well-renowned thieves guild, was selling his wares in the markets of Riften. His suave and seductive face showed the incredible boredom he felt. Every day he walked up from the cistern and out into the dreary town that always rained and never had the sun shining down on its mildew and mold covered wood. The people were just as grey and bland, they rarely smiled and always had a negative mood and aura surrounding them. The only thing that brightened the place up was the blacksmiths forge and the wanderers that come in for a few nights. No one ever stays for very long, the atmosphere made newcomers feel uncomfortable and unwelcomed. Only the hardened men and women that wander into their horrible town stayed for longer than a day or two.

His life in the thieves guild wasn't faring much better either. Sure he had some jobs here and there but there wasn't enough, he wanted more. The guild had a bad reputation so it was difficult to get contracts and business propositions. His closest friend, Delvin Mallory, believed that the guild was cursed. He didn't believe that of course, all he knew was that the guild had horrible luck.

He wanted excitement, someone to brighten his day and bring in some coin. He had Maul, an ex-guild member, interrogating anyone who walked through the fronts gates, hoping someone would be up for the job he had in mind. He was unsuccessful. He also had the guards at the front gate in his employ as well, they were shaking down people and forcing them to give them money in exchange for entering the town. They didn't ask for much but coin was a coin to the guild, even a little was a lot.

As if by some miracle, his wish was granted. A woman sauntered into the city and boy was she beautiful. Long flowing blonde locks swayed in rhythm with her thick, luscious hips. She had pale skin though not overly so, it was flawless and smooth looking. Her face was enchanting, blue eyes, rosy pink plump lips, strong jaw, high cheekbones, button nose. She was the epidemy of health and vitality. She had many of the townspeople look her way. Her clothes were form-fitting and seductive. Tight, black leather jeans, ankle high heeled boots, tight red corset and black leather jacket that reached just below her busty breasts. On her back was a large brown pack most likely filled with traveling items. On her lower back were two daggers, sheathed in a crisscrossed sheath. A duelist? Not many people were willing to use daggers over swords.

It was not her looks that drew Brynjolf in, though they did play a part in his interest, it was the way her body moved. Confident, graceful, and full of seduction, she carried herself as if she was the most powerful being in Riften. He watched her sway passed him, she steeled and intense blue eyes trained on Brand-shei. He watched as she talked to him, forcing his attention to her luscious lips. The man was enraptured by this beauty, whatever she was talking about must have been interesting as the Dunmer never strayed from her. Once she was done she stroked his arm and moved turned away, heading towards the Bee and Barb. His eyes widened when he saw her bring out Brand-shei's coin purse and chuck it in the air with a satisfied smirk. He knew it was the man's purse as he's seen that black and red purse many times.

He was impressed, he's a seasoned thief yet he was unable to wrap his head around how she stole the Dark elf's purse. It must have been when she stroked his arm, she never had any sudden movements to indicate that she was stealing. He had to know who she was. With that in mind, he walked over to Maul. "Who is the lass that just walked in?"

"Curious about her? So is everyone else. She didn't tell me much, just that she was meeting her brother in Riften in a day and wanted to get here early" that wasn't much to go on "why the interest, you're never interested in a woman."

"She stole Band-shei's coin purse and I couldn't see her do it."

Maul snorted in amusement "The great Brynjolf, unable to see someone steal. The chick must be good, you gonna recruit her?"

"Perhaps, I have a job in mind that I hope she will accept."

"Better get talking to her then, who knows how long she will be in Riften for" Brynjolf silently agreed and bid the man goodbye, turning his attention on the Bee and Barb inn.

Once inside, he ignored the glare from Keerava and Talen-jail and walked over to the beauty who sat by herself, drinking an ale. "what's a pretty thing like you doing in the ass end of Skyrim?" he asked smoothly, using his skills in persuasion. The woman looked up and trained her eyes on his, she looked him up and down and smirked.

"Hoping to bang a handsome man like you?" she replied smoothly, she sounded Nordic. Though she may have lived somewhere else.

He slid into the chair in front of her and ordered an ale for himself "I noticed you today, with the Dunmer."

She frowned "plenty of people noticed me with the Dunmer" she was being evasive, that much was obvious.

"What I meant was I saw you steal his coin purse" he saw her tense and quickly added "I'm not going to turn you in lass" she took a moment, her eyes looked at him with such a dark look that he felt a little intimidated. The only time he's seen a look like that was when he talks to someone from the Dark Brotherhood. Perhaps she is a part of the assassin guild. "Though I must be honest, I was unable to see you steal the purse, it's not that hard to tell that you did. I've stared at that purse many times" she leaned forward, her face so close that he thought she was going to kiss him. That's certainly not a bad idea, he'd be crazy to reject a kiss from such a beauty.

"So what are you going to do about it?" he nearly shivered at her tone, it was very inviting.

"I'd like to see more of what you can do" he murmured back to her, his mind was a little jumbled with thoughts and visions of taking her up to her room and spending the night with her. "if you are willing? There is coin if you do the job right."

"Who says I need a coin?"

"I'm sure you just spent most of Brand-shei's coin on food and rent money."

"I've suddenly come into a small fortune" she leaned back and brought her hand up, smirking at him as he noticed that was his coin purse.

"How did you…." He trailed off as he realized how she did it "you have a tongue coated in honey lass."

"Been raised as a thief all my life. Now, what's this job?" he nodded to her subject change.

"Someone wants Brand-shei out of business, I'd like you to help me" she nodded and motioned for him to continue "There's an Argonian by the name of Madessi, he keeps a ring in his lockbox under his stall. Steal that and plant it on Brand-shei's person. You think you're up for that lass?" he noticed she showed no ounce of intimidation or nervousness, she showed promise.

"Piece of cake, when do you want this done?" she asked as she took a sip of her ale, she looked eager. A willing thief, another rarity. Many thieves steal out of necessity, those are the people he never brings into the guilds. She looks like someone who steals for the pleasure, much like he does. The Adrenaline high and the thrill of hiding in the shadows, lying in wait to claim your prize is all he ever thinks about.

"Midday if possible, I have a stall myself, I shall make a distraction, giving you an easier time."

"That's perfect, I suppose I shall see you tomorrow" she smirked seductively and leaned forward when she stood up "unless you want this conversation to continue behind closed doors?" she left the innuendo in the air, he felt his body heat up.

He stood from his chair and smirked right back up at her "that is a tempting offer."

"But is it an offer you are willing to accept?" he looked up at him, confidence radiating off her form. She already knew the answer, she just wanted to hear him say it.

"Most certainly lass" her smirk turned into a smile, she grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs "by the way, what's your name? Mine is Dalla."

"Brynjolf."

"Pleasure to meet you Brynjolf, I hope we can get to know each other better" she opened her door and pulled him inside.

"I believe we are just about to" with that he pinned her to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the duo woke up feeling incredibly satisfied. They were littered with bruises, bite marks and scratch marks. "Good morning lass" Brynjolf muttered into Dalla's mussed up hair. She hummed and curled further into his bare chest. Both of them were completely naked with only a thin sheet draped over their waist. "It's nearly midday, we have something to do."

She groaned and rolled away from him "fine…" she muttered and rolled out of the bed and onto the floor, Brynjolf chuckled and watched her stand up and stretch, admiring the marks he placed on her. He was a vigorous lover, he pleased the woman before he took care of his own needs. He knew that a pleasured woman makes an even more pleasured man. "How about we head down for lunch before we get started?" she offered as she began pulling on her clothes. He took a moment to admire her form before he too stood up and began dressing.

Once they were fully clothes they walked downstairs and grabbed a seat, the food soon came after "So, how exactly will you be a distraction for this mission?" Dalla asked after she ate some of her bacon.

"Someone sold me what they call Falmer blood elixirs, I don't believe that they are real but I hope I can scam a few people into buying some."

She smiled "a thief and a scammer, a man after my own heart" he chuckled softly and continued his explanation.

"I haven't put them up for sale yet but I believe now would be the best time to display them in a presentation. That shall hopefully be distracting enough."

She nodded "It all depends on if you are charismatic enough to pull people in…though, with the way you were last night, I'm sure that is not hard for you to do."

He raised an eyebrow "you are certainly a charmer lass, now eat up, I want this over and done with."

She saluted and said "yes sir" which earned her a chuckle from the seasoned thief. They hastily ate their food and left the inn "I'm ready when you are" she waved and left him, knowing to start when he begins his presentation. He watched her saunter off for a few moments before walking to his stall, he grabbed the potions from the locked compartment under the table and placed them on top. He looked around and saw neither hide nor hair of Dalla and decided it was time to start.

"Everyone! Everyone! Gather 'round! I have something amazing to show you that demands your attention! This way, everyone! Over here! No pushing, no shoving. Plenty of room!" he watched as everyone turned their attention solely on him and wandered over to his stall, good, he had them hooked. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Dalla snuck over to Madessi's stall and ducked behind it. When she was out of sight he turned his attention back to the group as Brand-shei spoke up.

"Come on, Brynjolf...what is it this time?" the Dunmer drawled impatiently.

"Patience, Brand-Shei. This is a rare opportunity, and I wouldn't want to get left out" he noticed Dalla was still missing, where was the lass, he couldn't stall them forever.

"That's what you said about the Wisp Essence and it turned out to be crushed Nirnroot mixed with water!" Madessi hissed angrily, no one was impressed.

"Well, that was a simple misunderstanding, but this item is the real thing. Lads and lasses, I give you, Falmer blood Elixir!" he brought out a vial and showed it to the group.

Brand-shei, huffed "Oh, come on, are you talking about the Snow Elves?"

Brynjolf nodded, "The one and only. Mystical beings who live in legends and were masters of great magic. Imagine the power that coursed through their veins!"

"How did you get that then? No one's seen them in years!"

"My sources must remain a secret for their own protection, but I can promise you that the contents are genuine. One sip of the elixir and your wishes will be granted. Great wealth, everlasting life or perhaps limitless power could be yours!" he saw the lass strolling casually over to Brand-shei, acting as if she was listening and walking closer. She was a good actress.

"How much does it cost?" Brand-shei asked.

"Only twenty gold septims. Hurry before my supply is gone!"

"Why would you even listen to him?" she was standing behind the Dunmer now, she looked up at him and nodded but only slightly. Brand-shei hadn't noticed her yet.

"Only twenty septims a bottle!"

"I can't afford to get one, but can I afford not to?" Brand-shei was believing him? That guy wasn't the smartest Dunmer. Dalla waved a hand up and gave him a thumbs up, signifying that she was done.

"Well, I see that my time is up. Come back tomorrow if you wish to buy" everyone grumbled angrily and stormed off

"What a waste of time."

"Damn. I knew I shouldn't have waited." Brynjolf waiting for the crowd to disperse before motioning for Dalla to come over.

"So, how did I do?" she asked him, her stance showed her smugness at being successful.

He was definitely impressed "Looks like I chose the right person for the job. I'll be able to give you your payment once I talk to my contract" she nodded "I'm glad this went better than I expected, with the way things have been going, there hasn't been a lot of luck going on around here."

Dalla raised an eyebrow "What's been going on?" she asked in curiosity, he noticed that she tended to cock her head to the left when she was curious about something.

"Bah. My organization's been having troubles as of late, but I suppose that's just how it goes. But never mind that, you did the job and you did it well. Best of all, there's more where that came from...if you think you can handle it" she smirked at that, it was a challenge on his part. One that he knew she would accept.

"I believe I can, I _handled_ you didn't I?" the lass was certainly a saucy minx, that's for sure.

Brynjolf nodded appreciatively "You most certainly did," he said in a low tone, remembering last night. He quickly shook his head and returned to the now "Alright, then. Let's put that to the test. The group I represent has its home in the Ratway beneath Riften...a tavern called the Ragged Flagon. Get there in one piece and we'll see if you really have what it takes." He was sure she would make it, he had faith in her, something that he did not often have.

"I suppose I shall see you there. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to meet my brother" she waved goodbye and sauntered back to the Bee and Barb. Brynjolf shook his head and made his way over to the temple of Mara where a secret passageway was hidden under a fake tomb.

* * *

Dalla Midlungr hadn't had the best time since returning to Skyrim. She was born there, but she spent almost the entirety of her life in Cyrodiil. Stealing and killing since she was little. Her parents were killed when she was 5 so it was just her and her brother. They lived by stealing whatever they could and when they got older, killing for money. They could have easily gotten a job but that's just not how they were. They were bloodthirsty and lived for the thrill of the chase.

Her brother and moved to Skyrim about 4 months before she did, she had a few things she needed to clean up and take care of before she followed him. And once she did well…she was heading for the chopping block.

Call it horrible luck or the gods smiting her for all her horrible deeds, she happened to walk through the border just as the Stormcloaks and the Imperials were at war. The Stormcloaks had failed and she was dragged along with them to Helgen where she was to be executed. At least she got to meet the famed Ulfric Stormcloak, the man who used dragon shouting to kill the High King of Skyrim. What she wouldn't give for a power like that.

Just as she was to have an axe embedded into her neck, the largest dragon she had ever seen – not that she has actually seen a dragon before then – had flown in and began wreaking havoc and destruction. Many had died that day and whilst she didn't care about the adults dying, she felt horrible about all the children who were brutishly and mercilessly burned alive. She could still hear their screams.

She managed to escape with the help of a Stormcloak by the name of Ralof, he had helped her out and brought her to his family in Riverwood where they healed her and helped her regain her strength until she moved on to Whiterun to warn Jarl Bulgruff about the massive dragon. After that everything went to shit, she found out that she was the Dragonborn, a legend that was born with the soul of a dragon and was able to absorb dead dragons souls to gain power. She had trained with the Greybeards up on High Hrothgar for a time before she disappeared from the face of the planet. She didn't want to deal with all the responsibility, she was a thief and a killer, not a hero who would slay the son of a god.

Instead, she finally decided to meet up with her brother Finn Midlungr. She had found out that he was the leader of the Dark Brotherhood and also that he killed the Emperor of Tamriel, the greatest feat in assassination history. She was _so_ proud of him, he's done a lot in 4 months. She was to meet him in Riften as he needed to speak to the Thieves guild about making a more permanent alliance. Apparently, the leader of the Thieves guild would only speak to the leader of the Dark Brotherhood and no one else.

She had been waiting for half an hour until she caught sight of short blonde hair and blue eyes "Finn!" she called and waved him over when his eyes looked at her, she stood up as he walked over and wrapped her arms around him just as he did the same "I have missed you"

"Me too Dalla," her brother said sincerely, they pulled back and she got a good look at him. He wasn't overly buff but he had grown musclier than the last time she saw him. He wore a simple garb of brown riding pants, black riding boots, a fluffy white blouse and brown riders gloves. He looked unassuming but he was an assassin, he most likely had many forms of weaponry on his person. "how is the assassin life treating you?" she asked softly as they sat down at her table.

"Quite well, since the reforming of the guild and our big contract being finished, we have been rolling in gold. We're now recruiting new members if you are interested?"

"I have another guild in mind" he raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue "I met a member of the Thieves Guild, Brynjolf?"

"Yes, I know him, quite an attractive fellow."

"Oh trust me, I know."

"You slept with him didn't you?" she giggled and nodded "so he has invited you to the guild?" he asked.

She nodded once more "yes, I am to head through the Ratway to get to the Ragged Flagon, you think you can guide me there?"

"Of course, I will be heading there myself?" she thanked him "so, how is the Dragonborn life?"

She glared at him "nothing is happening in the Dragonborn life because there is no Dragonborn."

He held his hands up in surrender "sorry, didn't want you to get upset. I don't want you to be the Dragonborn either, I'm happy with you being a thief. We can head down there now if you want?" he asked, referring to the Ratway.

"Sure, if you want to?" he nodded and they stood from their table. With that, they headed down to the Ratway.

* * *

"Give it up, Brynjolf...those days are over" Brynjolf was sitting on a stool in the Ragged Flagon, hoping the clever lass would be able to find her way here and join the guild. She has skills that they needed and with luck, have the power to bring back glory to the Thieves Guild.

"I'm telling you, this one is different..." he began but the rough bodyguard cut him off.

"We've all heard that one before, Bryn! Quit kidding yourself" the rugged blonde was right, he's brought many thieves into the guild back in the day, all looked promising yet all died before they truly became part of the guild. Everyone had lost faith in ever getting new blood. Well, all except Brynjolf.

"It's time to face the truth, old friend. You, Vex, Mercer... you're all part of a dying breed. Things are changing!" Brynjolf smirked when he saw the buxom thief coming around the bend, beside him stood an ordinary looking man, perhaps it was her brother?

He turned back to Vekel and jerked his head towards the woman "Dying breed, eh? Well, what do you call that then?" the group saw the duo coming towards them and shook their heads, they didn't look like thieves. "Well, well...colour me impressed, lass. I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again!"

"It wasn't that hard when you've got someone who's been here before" she motioned to the man beside her. The Nord narrowed his eyes and looked at the man, the moment he saw the scar that parted the man's brow his eyes widened.

"How in the world do you know the leader of the Dark Brotherhood?" he was impressed.

"He's my brother," she said nonchalantly.

The thief's brows rose higher "You're turning out to be quite the prize!" he smirked at her when her smirk turned seductive. The lass has a very dirty mind. "So...now that I've whetted your appetite with our little scheme at the market, how about handling a few deadbeats for me?"

"Deadbeats? What'd they do?" she asked. Straight to the point, he liked that in a person. IT saved him the trouble of having to explain things in greater detail.

"Why don't you two speak alone whilst I'll go speak to Mercer" the duo nodded to the assassin "see you at the inn Dalla" she stroked Finn's arm and turned back to Brynjolf once her brother was out of sight.

"They owe our organization some serious coin and they've decided not to pay. I want you to explain to them the error of their ways."

She hummed for a moment before speaking "Sounds good. Who are they?"

"Keerava, Bersi Honey-Hand, and Haelga. Do this right and I can promise you a permanent place in our organization" he replied, he was curious about how she would go about this.

"How do you want me to handle it?"

"Honestly, the debt is secondary here. What's more important is you get the message across that we aren't to be ignored. A word of warning, though...I don't want any of them killed. Bad for business."

"I can do this, but I'd like to know about my targets before speaking to them if that's alright with you?"

He nodded "Of course, its better to be informed about your target instead of running around blindly like a headless chicken" they shared a chuckle "hmm, let me see, Haelga is a devout follower of Dibella and dotes over the statue to the Divine which she keeps at the Bunkhouse. Use it as leverage and she'll cave."

"Or I could just seduce her. Any tips about Keerava?"

"Keerava's stubborn, but she's got a soft spot for her family. Talk to Talen-Jei at the Bee and Barb and see if you can get something out of him. They're...well-acquainted, if you catch my meaning" she raised an eyebrow at that.

"Keerava won't be that hard, what about Bersi?"

Brynjolf scoffed "He's as pig-headed a man as you'll ever find. The key is that ugly dwarven urn in his shop. Smash that thing to bits and he'll change his attitude."

She smirked "I'll smash it over his head then. Thanks for the information."

"You're welcome, lass. I'd like if you would do this by yourself and not use your brother at all, I want to see your skills in persuasion."

"That's understandable, I'll take care of this I can assure you" she waved at him dismissively as she swaggered away.

"That woman is mighty fine" Brynjolf heard Devon beside him, he turned to the bald-headed thief and saw him staring at Dalla's retreating form, most likely fantasizing about taking her to bed and ravaging her. "wouldn't mind having some fun with her."

The Nord smirked at his friend "I may have already beaten you to that."

Devon looked at Brynjolf with a looked of respect "I tip my hat off to you Brynjolf, must be a mighty fine lass to catch your attention. It's been a while since you have dipped your quill in an inkpot. And I must say…your choice is inkpots is impressive."

"You take the chance when it's given" he waved a hand and ordered an ale, content to drink with his fellow thief whilst waiting for the new recruit.


End file.
